


The Smurfs: Another Lost Smurf Village

by 90sCartoonGirl



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Adventure, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Life Partners, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sCartoonGirl/pseuds/90sCartoonGirl
Summary: Clumsy discovers that there is another Smurf village in the forest called Smurfeaux Hideaway and meet the Smurfeaux and meet the Smurfeaux siblings: Hunter, Cassandra, Erudite, Noble, Optimist, Vigilant, Circe, Sierra, Delphine, Cleo, and Starry.
Relationships: Alchemist Smurf/SmurfBlossom, Grand Schtroumpf/Saule | Papa Smurf/Smurfwillow, Harmony Smurf/SmurfMelody, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Schtroumpf Costaud/Schtroumpf à Lunettes | Brainy Smurf/Hefty Smurf, Schtroumpf Maladroit | Clumsy Smurf/Original Character(s), Schtroumpf à Lunettes/Schtroumpf Maladroit | Brainy Smurf/Clumsy Smurf
Kudos: 1





	1. Cast & Characters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfrogmantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfrogmantis/gifts).



> I know I originally did "Smurfy Love Stories", but I lost interest in that and decided to do this instead.  
> This story takes six months after "The Lost Village" and this takes five weeks after "I've Got A Crush".  
> It has Clumsy finding another lost village of Smurfs.  
> I obviously don't want to spoil it all here, so let's get started, shall we?  
> Also, I know that Vanity, Grouchy, and Jokey had different voice actors in "The Lost Village", but I love their voices in "Robot Chicken".  
> I love Breckin Meyer as Jokey, scratchy, annoying voice and all.  
> I also love Colin Hanks (aka the son of Tom Hanks) as Vanity.  
> And I love Bumper Robinson as Grouchy in "The Smurfs 2: The Video Game".  
> If you guys don't like the changes all that much, let me know in the comments.

Emile Hirsch -- Clumsy Smurf (speaking)  
Nick Jonas -- Clumsy Smurf (singing)  
Danny Pudi -- Brainy Smurf  
Joe Manganiello -- Hefty Smurf  
Colin Hanks -- Vanity Smurf  
Bumper Robinson -- Grouchy Smurf  
Breckin Meyer -- Jokey Smurf  
Daryl Sabara -- Harmony Smurf  
Brandon Urie -- Alchemist Smurf  
Demi Lovato -- Smurfette  
Mandy Patinkin -- Papa Smurf  
Julia Roberts -- SmurfWillow  
Ariel Winter -- SmurfLily  
Ellie Kemper -- SmurfBlossom  
Michelle Rodriquez -- SmurfStorm  
Meghan Trainor -- SmurfMelody  
Erica Mendez -- SmurfViolet  
Lena Waithe -- SmurfBriar  
Ali Wong -- SmurfRose  
Sarah Stiles -- SmurfClover  
Bret Marnell -- Snappy Bug  
Dee Bradley Baker -- Spitfire, Lil' Lightning  
Justin Timberlake -- Hunter Smurfeaux  
Kristen Bell -- Cassandra Smurfeaux  
Donald Glover -- Erudite Smurfeaux  
Jacob Tobia -- Noble Smurfeaux  
Brandon Mychal Smith -- Optimist Smurfeaux  
Jesse McCartney -- Vigilant Smurfeaux  
Karen Fukuhara -- Circe Smurfeaux  
Lexi Medrano -- Sierra Smurfeaux (speaking voice)  
Sofia Carson -- Sierra Smurfeaux (singing voice)  
Alessia Cara -- Delphine Smurfeaux  
Jenna Ortega -- Cleo Smurfeaux  
Antonio Raul Corbo -- Starry Smurfeaux  
Jim Cummings -- Kai Smurfeaux  
Susan Sullivan -- Diana Smurfeaux


	2. Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys are probably gonna hate me for this, but in this story, Brainy and Clumsy break up.  
> But don't worry, it'll only be for a little while, because I ship Hefty x Brainy at the moment.  
> You will see them develop feelings for each other as the story goes on.  
> Believe me, I'm upset that I had to break them up, too, but fortunately, I know who to ship with Clumsy for the time being.  
> He will be shipped with SmurfClover.  
> The Smurfs Wiki says that she canonically has a crush on him, which is why I chose her.  
> Also, I can imagine her sounding like Spinel from "Steven Universe".  
> I also ship Harmony with SmurfMelody and Alchemist with SmurfBlossom.  
> That's all.

Clumsy was taking a walk through the far side of the forest, looking sad and forlorn.  
The only reason that he is sad is because his friend turned lover, Brainy Smurf, had broken up with him.  
It wasn't because he didn't love Clumsy anymore or because he was angry at him for any reason.  
It was because things just weren't working out between them.  
After that, the two of them decided to just stay friends and see other people.  
Just like before, Clumsy lied down on the grass and cried himself to sleep... or at least tried to, this time.  
Clumsy then noticed a female creature in the shade of a tree.  
"Are you alright?' said the creature in a sympathetic tone of voice.  
Unfortunately, this startles Clumsy very fast.  
"Who said that?' he said.  
"You're... a Smurf?" said the creature.  
"Of course, I'm a Smurf." said Clumsy. "What else would I be?"  
The creature then comes into the light.  
It was a female Smurf with shoulder-length blue hair covered in twigs and leaves and wore a pine green top with a separated skirt. "Oh." said a surprised Clumsy. "Hi, I'm Sierra Smurfeaux." she said. "Hi, I'm Clumsy Smurf." he said. "Where did you come from?" "Come with me and I'll show you." she said. Clumsy followed the female Smurf, but then had a realization. If she's a Smurf, then there must be more of them! Sierra then spots a dragonfly, who seemed to be lost. "Oh no." said Sierra. "What's wrong?" said a concerned Clumsy. "That dragonfly is scared and alone." said Sierra. Clumsy was able calm the creature down. "Calm down, little dragonfly." said Clumsy. "There you go. Good girl." Sierra was impressed. "You have such a way with dragonflies." she said. "I know." said Clumsy. Clumsy then pets the dragonfly. "What a cutie." he said. "I'm gonna keep her as my pet." "What are you gonna name her?" asked Sierra. "How about..." said Clumsy, before choosing a name. "Lil' Lightning!" "Cute name." said Sierra. "Let's ride the dragonfly to get to my home." "Good idea." said Clumsy. "Alright, Lil' Lightning, get us out of here." So, the two Smurfs hopped on the dragonfly and flew away.


End file.
